Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 16)
Chapter 16, which concludes with the Ghostbusters getting the firehouse as their new headquarters. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Fox 5 News Anchor #1 *Fox 5 News Anchor #2 *Mayor Bradley *NY1 News Anchor #1 *Baba Booey Shouter *Al Roker *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Patty Tolan *Jillian Holtzmann *Jennifer Lynch *Uncle Bill *Bennie *Kevin Beckman *Rebecca Gorin Equipment *A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked. *Ghost Transporter *Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer *J.H. Ecto Goggles *Containment Unit *Nutcracker *Kudelski Nagra III Reel to Reel Tape Recorder Locations *Lotus Leaf *Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant *Firehouse Plot The Fox 5 New York anchors Mike Kelly and Rosanna Scotto commented on the aftermath of the Mercado incident. Scotto stated the authorities were still trying to understand what happened in Times Square and throughout the city. Kelly said he saw Ghost Pilgrims. The channel was changed. NY 1 Anchor Pat Kiernan was on the streets interviewing Mayor Bradley. The news ticker read, "Mayor denies reports of ghosts". Bradley waved at someone off screen. Pat questioned Bradley if he was honestly claiming no one saw any ghosts and what actually happened was that terrorists drugged all of the water with hallucinogens. A man in trench coat walked behind them, checked the time on his wrist watch, walked, then a couple, then a bystander in a maroon hoodie. Bradley answered yes then was confused. The bystander shouted, "Baba Booey!" Bradley turned and looked around. Pat stuttered. The channel changed to Al Roker on the Today Show in front of weather map of the USA. The time read 12:08 and the temperature was 72 degrees. Roker also talked about how the government was trying to claim the event wasn't supernatural, despite the eye witness accounts to the contrary. The HDTVs inside the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant were all on the Today show. Roker shifted to the question of was it the four women who refer to themselves as Ghostbusters who actually thwarted the attack. The Ghostbusters, in civies, were seated at a table. Abby and Erin's hair was dyed. Erin commented she knew how Batman felt. Holtzmann laughed. Abby told her to stop fiddling with her hair and thought it looked nice. Holtzmann quipped she would talk to her at an AA meeting. Patty snickered and drank. Erin admitted she thought the color was Garfield like the cat but it was the president from the Dead Presidents Color Collection. Holtzmann warned her to stay away from Taft because that was her mother's color and she didn't want to see that on anyone's head. Abby revealed her color was "Woman with a Secret" and the woman on the box was kind of going, "Shh" and she appeared to be in a canoe. Holtzmann decided to make a toast and tapped her glass with a utensil. The others were concerned. Holtzmann said physics was the study of the movement of bodies in space, and it can unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it cannot answer the essential question of what is our purpose here. And, to her, the purpose of life is to love. And to love is what they have shown her. She didn't think that she would ever really have a friend until she met Abby, and then she felt like she had a family of her own. She ended telling them she loved them and thanked them. Holtzmann clinked glass to glass with Patty then Abby then Erin and sat. Abby was surprised and thanked her back. Erin, Abby, and Patty clinked drinks. Patty was moved. Holtzmann cleared throat loudly. Lynch pulled out the fifth chair and apologized for being late. She thanked them for their discretion even though it was not working at all then chuckled. Patty, looking down, nodded. Lynch revealed the Mayor would like them to continue to study the paranormal, fully funded, so the city can be better prepared just in case of another event. She emphasized they can have anything at all. Erin got an idea. The Ghostbusters walked to the Firehouse. Patty was excited. Holtzmann claimed the second floor for herself. Patty disputed that she can claim a whole floor. Holtzmann retorted she just did. Patty ran after Holtzmann. Abby congratulated Erin on the idea. Erin declared she proudly took the title of Ghost Girl. A black Cadillac hearse pulled up to the Firehouse. Tires screeched. The horn honked. A man got out of the driver's side. Patty stepped outside. Abby confirmed to Erin that he was Patty's uncle. Uncle Bill demanded to know where the car was. Patty reminded him she told him what happened and it was on the other side. Uncle Bill asked if she meant New Jersey. Patty tried to explain again. Abby and Erin made no eye contact and walked past them to the door. Uncle Bill explained he had four funerals that weekend and he couldn't make due with just one hearse. Patty suggested he could do two at a time. Uncle Bill exclaimed he was not stacking them like flapjacks. Bennie handed a bag to Abby near the doors inside the Firehouse. Bennie told her he knew what she did. He suddenly leaned over and hugged Abby. Erin was a few steps in front to the left at a desk with a big cardboard box. Kevin was near the middle of the room at his desk. Holtzmann was in the back in her lab area. She told him not to get weird on her. She took out a container. It was stuffed with wontons. Bennie smiled. Abby stated she just wanted a reasonable ratio of wontons to broth. Bennie insisted she deserved every wonton in the world and she shouldn't let any man tell her otherwise. Abby told him he could leave. Bennie asked if they were still good for brunch. Abby told him no and to just leave. Kevin was at his desk typing with his right index finger and the phone rang. He turned left and answered it. He politely asked for a detailed description of the apparition. Kevin gave the thumbs up hand sign to Erin and Abby as they walked by towards the lab. He tried to act scientific and classify the ghost as a "illusional meta-physious, spectro-mian." Kevin told the caller the ghost was probably a result of a lot of bad karma from their previous life. He drank and spitted, then remarked he hates coffee. He wiped his mouth with his right hand. Abby remarked she was just going to disconnect his phone. Erin didn't think he would notice. Abby agreed. Abby and Erin approached the lab and got Holtzmann's attention. She turned around to them. Erin asked how things were going. Holtzmann told them it was going really good and she was working on some kind of next-level stuff. Holtzmann pushed a button on her Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer. The Ghost Transporter, a giant device resembling a bear trap, activated. It clamped shut then released. Erin gasped in shock. Abby was impressed. Erin asked what it was for. Holtzmann stated it caught ghosts and it transported them somewhere else. She admitted she doesn't know where but had a feeling it was Michigan then apologized out loud to the city of Lansing. Abby asked about the Containment Unit. Holtzmann replied that was going real smooth but warned them to not be in the room with it for more than an hour at a time, because she was thinking there may be a lot of hair loss. Dr. Rebecca Gorin walked around the Containment Unit, assessing it and not paying them any attention. Erin tried to greet Gorin. Holtzmann kicked herself and introduced Gorin as her mentor. Gorin commented it was reckless and all someone has to do was sneeze too hard and everyone in this building would disintegrate. Holtzmann admitted it was completely unstable. Holtzmann laughed as she patted Rebecca's right shoulder with her green lab gloves. Gorin addressed a safety light and asked if it was needed. Holtzmann remarked safety lights were for dudes. Gorin was amused. Holtzmann chuckled and high-fived Gorin. Gorin shook her head and stated she hated doing that. Patty came down from the stairs and told everyone to come up to the roof. Patty dashed back up. Patty exited the stairwell, followed by Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann. Patty pointed outward. Patty laughed and clapped hands once. Buildings across Manhattan were lit up thanking the Ghostbusters. One read, "NY S2 GB" while another read, "I love GB", and another read, "NY Loves Ghostbusters." Patty was happy some people actually knew what they did. Abby admitted it was not terrible. Erin agreed. Patty chuckled, placed her right arm around Erin and they hugged. Holtzmann placed her arm around Abby. Abby grabbed her hand. Erin and Patty linked up to them. Abby exhaled. Manhattan, early evening, was all lit up. Day. Cars drove past the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters, in civies, were in the lab area of the Firehouse ground floor. Erin and Holtzmann inspected a new device in the back. Abby tinkered with something. Patty, headphones on, listened to a recording. The device Erin was inspecting clanked. Holtzmann called it the Nutcracker. Erin assumed it crushed ghosts. Holtzmann quipped it was for walnuts. It clanked again. Erin nodded and commented "Smart." Patty heard something interesting. Erin walked over between Abby and Patty. She asked Patty if she got something. Abby rested her chin on her left palm. Patty revealed she heard something really weird and asked them what "Zuul" was. Everyone was silent. Erin and Abby couldn't think of anything and both shook their heads. Trivia *The following real life journalists appear at the start of the chapter **Mike Kelly and Rosanna Scotto from Fox 5 New York. **Pat Kiernan from NY 1, who appeared earlier in the movie with Martin Heiss. ***Pat Kiernan and Mayor Bradley are upstaged by a civilian in the background - a nod to the first movie when something similar happened in the first montage. ***Pat Kiernan's segment with Mayor Bradley was the first scene Kiernan filmed. **Al Roker on the Today Show ***Roker did a set visit in Boston during filming. *The Baba Booey Shouter is portrayed by Johnny Higgins, son of Steve Higgins.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:59:49-01:59:52). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "And you see Steve Higgins' son here in the background." *"Baba Booey" was chosen because Paul Feig is a fan of Howard Stern.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:59:53-01:59:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And the Baba Booey because I'm a big Howard Stern fan." *The Ghostbusters are inside the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. *After Roker asks if it was the Ghostbusters who saved the world, Erin mentions Batman. *Holtzmann jokes about Abby and Holtzmann's dye jobs with a mention of Alcoholics Anonymous. *In the theatrical cut, Erin says that her orange hair comes from a dye box labeled "Garfield" - "not even the cat, but the president." (coincidentally, Garfield the cat has been voiced by both actors who portrayed Peter Venkman, namely Bill Murray and Lorenzo Music) The extended cut adds that it was part of a "Dead Presidents Collection", leading to Holtzmann saying she does not want anyone but her mother wearing the Taft. *During her toast, Holtzmann reveals Abby was her first friend. *Kate McKinnon added the part about physics in Holtzmann's toast in Jacob Wirth at the end.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:00:20-02:00:23). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "If I remember correctly, she added a lot on the top about the study of physics, right?" *The Ghostbusters end up working with the municipal government. **This partnership first came up in Ghostbusters: The Video Game and is currently being used in the IDW Comics canon. *Uncle Bill is portrayed by Ernie Hudson. *Uncle Bill mistakes the "other side" for New Jersey. *Uncle Bill refuses to stack the bodies in his hearse and tells Patty they aren't flapjacks. "Flapjack" was the working title for the movie. *The end credits were done by Plucky. Paul Feig previously hired them to do the credits for "The Heat" and "Spy".Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:03:13-02:03:26). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And a shout out to the title house Plucky who--they designed the last three, uh, end credit scenes for my movies, The Heat, Spy, and this." *The first song that plays in the credit roll is Walk the Moon's cover of the "Ghostbusters" song. *Before Jefferson Sage built the Firehouse interior on a set, the crew scouted the converted historic firehouse at 127 Mt. Vernon Street in Boston but it was deemed not close enough in looks to the firehouse from the previous movies.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:03:55-02:04:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Yeah, because originally, we found a real firehouse that was in a real upscale community that was really fun but also it wasn't a worthy, y'know, replacement for the actual firehouse."Jessie Henderson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:04:05-02:04:10). Sony Pictures. Jessie Henderson says: "It was on The Real World. It was the setting of The Real World: Boston." *The Ghostly Interactions Rating System appears on the board by Kevin's desk in the Firehouse. *The cardboard box Erin is seen with at desk is revealed to contain her and Abby's second book "A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked. in the extended/alternate scene "The New Book". *Holtzmann thinks the Ghost Transporter sends ghosts to Lansing, Michigan. **Both Erin and Abby are revealed be from Michigan in the revised edition of Ghosts from Our Past. Director Paul Feig is also from Michigan. *Kevin's parts in the end credit tags were done in a one walled set. Chris Hemsworth filmed it alone due to his schedule constraints. Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy filmed on the set weeks later without him reacting to his lines.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:03:49-02:04:07). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Interesting thing about that. We didn't have Chris for the scene so we shot his insert of moving past him on a set we built. Just a one walled set of him doing his different things and we had Kristen and Melissa on the set weeks later reacting to him but he really wasn't there." *A monitor on the Containment Unit's controls references Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho. *Rebecca Gorin is portrayed by Sigourney Weaver. **Weaver's cameo was changed from something else. A discarded idea was when no one believed the Ghostbusters and they driving around the city, Weaver approached them and told them she believed in them. But either walked away and laid down on the ground or went told someone else the same line.Cineblog "Ghostbusters, Paul Feig in Rome: a report from the press" (retrieved through Google Translate) 6/27/16 Line reads: "Weaver was immediately enthusiastic, from day one. We had thought about a different role for her, but we realized that it was too little of substance, so we changed it. He loved the idea of doing the mentor of one of the four protagonists, because excited by the idea to fake a German accent."Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold says: "Sigourney was probably the one that was most written for someone. And that one was the hardest one to figure out… God, I pitched on so many different versions of that cameo. One I wanted to do, but it was real hit or miss, when no one was believing them, as they're driving in the city, and then this woman walks up, Sigourney Weaver, and she's just like, "Hey, you know what? I don't care what anyone says, I think what you guys are doing is great, and I absolutely believe everything you're saying." And then they're like, "Oh my God, thank you so much." And there there's a couple options. One is she just walks away and then just lays down on the ground like a crazy person. Another one was she says that same thing to someone else on the street. Because she's just a crazy person who just says this to everyone." *Gorin has a "Screw U" brooch like Holtzmann. *The Ghostbusters head to the roof of the Firehouse, a first for any of the movies. *The second song that plays in the credits is "Get Ghost." *The third song that plays in the credits is "Good Girls." *The last song that plays at the end of the credits is No Small Children's cover of the "Ghostbusters" song. **In November 2015, No Small Children dressed as Ghostbusters for a holiday party and were encouraged to do a cover of Ray Parker, Jr.'s single. They later sent it to Theodore Shapiro, score composer on the movie, on a lark. Shapiro was also the parent of one of their students. However, it was too late in the production process. Six months later, they were informed the cover was sneaked in and played during the closing credits of the movie and an outtake reel on the home release.Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "In November, the band dressed as Ghostbusters for a holiday party. The group was encouraged to perform a cover of Ray Parker Jr.'s title track from the 1984 blockbuster. On a lark, they were prodded to send it to Theodore Shapiro, the composer of the score on the "Ghostbusters" remake."Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "The band, after all, had a connection with Shapiro. The three teach at the same San Fernando Valley elementary school, and Shapiro is a parent to one of their students. "We did this all the time, always just throwing out these little things into the universe. You never know what’s going to catch," says Lisa, a music teacher and the band's singer and guitarist."Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "By the time the band sent the tune to Shapiro, the music for the film, he relayed, had already been chosen. But six months later, No Small Children received exciting news. "It got snuck in super last minute, and the music editor Weiss told us they don't just love the song — they love our story,"says Joanie — singer, bassist and music teacher."Los Angeles Times "Meet the little-known L.A. band you hear in 'Ghostbusters'" 8/8/16 Line reads: "Sisters Lisa and Joanie Pimentel, with Nicola Berlinsky, constitute No Small Children. Their cover of the original "Ghostbusters" theme song can be heard in the closing credits and outtake reel in the new movie." *Near the end of the credits is a dedication to the late Ghostbusters fan Ryan Kemp, who passed away in 2015. *The credits end with a dedication to the late Harold Ramis. *In early versions of the script, the Ghostbusters received Ecto-2, a high tech RV, from the government to continue their busting in style. Freelance artist Tully Summers designed one concept of it as transforming vehicle that could deploy turrets, motorcycles and a race car. It was eventually written out.Tully Summers Artstation "Ghostbusters: Ecto-2" 1/10/18 Tully Summers says "At one point the script had the Ghostbusters team receive a high tech RV from the government to continue their busting in style. I came up with this transforming vehicle that can deploy turrets, motorcycles and a race car. It was eventually written out, but I had a blast working it out. Structural animation all done using the Zbrush time line tools." *The post credits teaser was a last minute addition right before the movie went into production. Katie Dippold pitched it among rewrites and Paul Feig approved of it.io9 Gizmodo "The Ghostbusters Team Talks About That Shocking End Credits Scene and Other Secrets" 7/18/16 ''Paul Feig says: "It came up right before we got into production...That was Katie's idea. Because we were doing rewrites on some stuff, then she sent me this thing. 'I have an idea for a tag, just to see what you think.' I read it, and was like, 'Okay, well that’s awesome.' So yeah." *The exterior of the Firehouse in the final scene of the movie was the last shot taken during principal production.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:13:10-02:13:13). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "That exterior was the last shot that we took, right?" *In the last scene, before Patty says "Huh," a snippet of the chorus from "Saw It Coming" can be heard briefly. *In the last scene, Patty hears the word "Zuul", a nod to the first Terror Dog that appears in the first movie. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, right of the three copies of "Ghosts From Our Past" is the headgear Holtzmann wore at the end of the last chapter of the 2016 movie in the Firehouse. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Erin is seated in Kevin's office area seen during the 2016 movie end credits. Everything is present such as the white sofa, map, clipboards about terminology, books on shelves, and padlock on a green drawer. Erin is wearing her white shirt and jeans outfit from Chapter 16 as well. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Kevin is wearing his white lab coat from Chapter 16. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 2, the lab area, seen in Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie, are: **The Nutcracker is behind Patty **The Ghost Transporter, to possibly Michigan, is on the center table. **On the right, is the Containment Unit. **Holtzmann has her Keysight FieldFox Microwave Analyzer and is wearing her lab outfit from Chapter 16 **Patty is wearing her baseball jacket and New York shirt from Chapter 16. **Abby is wearing her army green jacket from Chapter 16. **In panel 5, Kevin's hat from Chapter 16 is on his desk *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, Holtzmann's mug as the no logo on "safety lights" - a nod to the end credits teaser in the 2016 movie when Dr. Gorin inspects the Containment Unit. *In Ghostbusters 101 #5, on page 1, panel 1, the bar interior is the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant from Chapter 16. The two people seated with Paul Feig on the far right appeared in Chapter 16. They have a table right of Patty in the shot of the team looking towards the TV (the audience to us). *In Ghostbusters 101 #5, on page 18, Kevin Beckman's desk and board from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie is on the right in panel 1. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 1, the posted map of Manhattan from Kevin's desk at end of Chapter 16 can be seen. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Patty is wearing her shirt from Chapter 16 when the team celebrated in the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, Rebecca makes a brief appearance at the end of the story like in the 2016 movie. Erin and Abby look out into the city like the team did at the end. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3, the cover is Patty in from Chapter 16 of the movie when the team celebrates in the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. It is a close-up of Patty in a still posted on February 2, 2016 on Ghostbusters.com. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1: **On the far right is the Recent Ingestation screen with the D. Barrett and V. Clortho nod from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. **The caged safety light on top of the control panel next to the Containment Unit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie, such as when Erica Weis' credit appears, or in the Rebecca Gorin deleted scene. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter16_img001.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img002.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img003.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img004.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img005.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img006.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img007.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img008.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img009.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img010.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img011.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img012.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img013.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img014.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img015.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img016.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img017.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img018.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img019.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img020.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img021.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img022.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img023.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img024.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img025.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img026.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img027.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img028.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img029.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img030.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img031.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img032.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img033.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img034.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img035.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img036.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img037.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img038.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img039.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img040.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img041.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img042.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img043.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img044.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img045.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img046.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img047.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img048.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img049.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img050.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img051.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img052.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img053.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img054.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img055.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img056.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img057.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img058.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img059.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img060.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img061.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img062.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img063.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img064.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img065.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img066.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img067.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img068.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img069.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img070.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img071.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img072.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img073.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img074.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img075.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img076.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img077.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img078.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img079.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img080.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img081.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img082.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img083.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img084.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img085.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img086.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img087.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img088.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img089.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img090.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img091.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img092.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img093.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img094.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img095.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img096.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img097.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img098.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img099.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img100.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img101.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img102.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img103.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img104.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img105.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img106.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img107.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img108.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img109.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img110.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img111.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img112.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img113.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img114.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img115.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img116.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img117.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img118.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img119.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img120.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img121.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img122.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img123.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img124.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img125.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img126.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img127.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img128.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img129.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img130.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img131.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img132.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img133.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img134.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img135.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img136.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img137.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img138.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img139.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img140.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img141.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img142.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img143.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img144.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img145.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img146.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_img147.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter16_special026.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special031.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special032.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special037.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special038.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special039.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special040.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special044.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special046.jpg| gb2016_chapter16_special047.jpg| Non Canon GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016FilmingVulture7112016.jpg|Near end of filming in NYC (credit: Vulture) GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Firehouse2016PreVFX01.jpg|On Firehouse roof in Zero VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon GhostsFromOurPastIDW01.jpg|Headgear seen in seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW14.jpg|No safety lights reference in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JacobWirthCoRestaurantIDW01.jpg|Non-Canon cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #5 PaulFeigIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters 101 #5 GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueThreeRIPhotoCover.jpg|Cover RI of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 DanaVinzIDWCrossingOverIssue1.jpg|Parts seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:GB:2016 Chapters